Dragon Rising
by ASSASSIN123453
Summary: This Story Semi takes Place after the The Eclispe Gate In the Series built in my own way How Will Natsu and his Guild Mates react when he is contacted by Igneel How will they save him from his prison and how will they become closer as a team.
1. Contact

I **Do Not Own Fairy Tail Nor Its Characters I Hope You Enjoy This Fanfiction.**

 **Warning: ( Before Reading Content May Involve Rated R Content such as Cussing,Nudity, Descriptive Sexual Scenes,Etc) Recommended Age 16+**

 **General Perspective**

"NATSU"...

"Hmm who's there?" Natsu looks around his messy room.

"NATSU DO YOU NOT REMMEBER?...

"Wait...that voice...so familiar..." Natsu looked around his entire room looking for the source of the voice trying to figure it out. Natsu stopped and spoke "Dad,...Dad where are you?".

"NATSU I AM NOT PHYSICALLY HERE IM INSIDE YOUR CONCIOUS"

"Father where have you been?...please tell me" Natsu frantically destroyed his house searching for ansewers or something to write on hoping Igneel would give them to him.

"THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU BUT NOT ENOUGH TIME COME TO ME" Igneel spoke with quick fear in his voice.

Natsu Started to worry as he spoke loudly "Where are you Father" Their was a pause then a complete silence Igneel was Gone and Natsu Didn't have the slightest clue to where his father was.

Later that Evening, Natsu was At the Guild and everything went on as normal, Gray was Naked, Mira Jane was behind the guild counter with Master Makarov, Cana Had her Beer Barrel on the table, Gildarts was speaking with Master on his latest mission, Lucy was speaking to Levy about her latest novel, Levy was hugging Gajeel, and Jett and droy were Conversing. Natsu Came up to Mira and asked for something to get his mind of things and started to Stare at Lucy talking to Levy.

Lucy had noticed Natsu Staring at her but she quickly spoke "Excuse me Levy I'll be right back" she instantly got up and walked over to Natsu, however Natsu Didn't seem to notice that Lucy had come up to him he just sat there and looked dumb.

Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Natsu's face and spoke "Hey Natsu are you ok?" Lucy was worried for her friend. Natsu then snapped out of his trance and replied to Lucy "Yeah I'm fine Luce" he had spoke with such sadness even gray had noticed it. Natsu didnt want to draw much attention so he drank the drink he ordered from Mira and left the guild not even saying thank you to Mira.

Natsu had walked aimlessly finding himself at the Park where he would always go as a Kid with Gray to get out their anger when they were not aloud to fight inside the guild. He just walked over to the Sakura Blossom tree and sat down trying to think about where Igneel might be not knowing the guild had sent a search party looking for him. Natsu just sat there to himself and eventually Gray had spotted him and spoke up "What are you doing here Flame blame? This is usually my place to cool down." Gray walked over and sat next to Natsu and looked up at the sun going down "Might want to go home Natsu Suns going down" Gray added to his previous remark.

Natsu Growled lowly at Gray and softly Spoke "He Spoke to me seeking my help but I don't know where he is and I'm just sitting here doing nothing." Natsu became mad at his own words and punched gray in the face before leaving into the distance.

By the time Gray Had woke up it was already night so he went back to the guild as he bursted into the guilds front doors he yelled "WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU THE BASTARD SAID SOMETHING AND KNOCKED MY ASS OUT IN THE PARK". The guild all looked at him and Lucy spoke up "Natsu has been acting weird all day even with me". Mira added "I wonder what's wrong with him right now" Then Master spoke "I'm sorry Gray but No one has seen him since he left the guild accept you".

Gray looked at Lucy like he was going to search for him, Lucy Nodded and followed Gray it had only been 8pm at night by the time they left the guild and after a few hours they had saw Natsu Staring out over the ocean and moon his hair blowing in the wind. Lucy ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Her being worried she had to ask.

"Natsu, What's wrong with you today? Please tell me I'm concerned."

"It doesn't involve you Lucy so why doesn't the guild just leave me be?"

Gray spoke up "because Flame brain that's not how the guild works were family and family look after each other".

Natsu sighed and spoke "Igneel came to me this morning telling me to come to him but I lost him before I could ask where he was he never sounded more scared in my whole life and I don't know how I can help him".

Lucy Looked at Gray and spoke loudly "Gray and I will help you look for Igneel and I'm Sure Erza will to, It might even peak Gajeel's interest but we can worry about it in the morning it's getting late Natsu I'll even let you sleep in my apartment tonight but don't get any ideas that's my bed you get the floor".

Natsu went over to Lucy and hugged her tightly "Thank you Luce for being so supportive" Lucy smiled and hugged back "You're Welcome but can you let go of crushing my boobs" Natsu Quickly let go and went home with Lucy to spend the night at her apartment Gray however retreated back to the guild reassuring everyone that Natsu was Ok.

 **The Following Morning.**

Natsu Had Woke up in Lucy's bed comfortable as he looked on the floor Lucy was spread out on the floor in her Pajama suit Knowing he had kicked her out of the bed in the middle of the night stealing her bed Natsu thought "Oh Shit I'm Dead when she wakes up". Natsu Quickly tried to get out of bed but when he went to get up Lucy was standing over him glaring at him with a demonic look making Natsu Gulp in fear. Natsu Quickly tried to speak "Lucy I didn't mean to I swear I had no intention of kicking you on the floor and stealing the bed it just happened" He gulped again thinking about how he had just made the situation worse for himself. Lucy just looked at him and smiles "It's ok just get ready to go" Lucy however was planning on getting him back in every way possible for today.

On their way to the Train station they where met by Erza Gray Happy and Wendy, Wendy was hoping to actually see Igneel on this journey maybe even ask where Grandina might be. Of course the minute they had gotten on the train Natsu got Motion sick and layed his head in Lucy's Lap trying his best not to throw up his breakfast of Buffalo chicken, potatos, and Burritos. He wanted the motion to stop or He was going to get rid of his Food in a foul way but thankfully to Lucy patting his back it calmed his stomach.

After an hour they had reached their destination in a very popular area people used to see Dragons fly over all the time in the old era. Natsu of course didn't mind where the hell theey where all at as long as he got off that damn train as he hurried and skimmed through town with Happy looking for food to fill their stomachs thinking he lost his on the ride in.

Lucy, Erza, and Wendy went to go get the hotel rooms while Gray knew he was was going to have to pay for Natsu and the Cats Stomach. As they got done eating their food the girls finished up getting the rooms paired Lucy was paired with Natsu, Gray with Erza, and Wendy with happy had the reasion for this was because they girls knew the boys wouldent get along and Wendy was a little girl who needed her own space (who knows what goes on in Natsu's head xD)

Natsu Nodded in agreement for the Room Pairings and so did Gray, Happy was Indeed Happy to get away from Natsu for once. In fact happy was overjoyed with the idea. After Lunch the Wizards had went so search the woods out of town for possible Dragon sightings but after a few hours The Wizards were Exhausted from so many Dead ends. They Called it a day and decided to head back to the apartment to relax in their rooms and in the lobby.

At the Hotel Lucy had Gone for a Swim while Natsu stayed in the hotel room by the time Lucy got back Natsu was in the shower so Lucy stripped out of her bathing suit only to find Natsu wrapped in a towel behind her. Lucy turned bright red and Smacked the shit out of Natsu. Natsu looked at her in pain " What the hell Lucy that hurt like crap". Lucy Looked at Natsu and spoke "Good that's what you get for creeping up on me especially when I'm Naked" Natsu looked over her body as she covered her parts and Natsu spoke once again "Last time I saw you like this you were Flying at me in the middle of that Dragon Fight why where you naked anyway? Was the heat of battle to much for you that you had to strip?" Lucy Smacked the shit out of Natsu once again "I told you that was the Dragon not me and it...It was so." She looks at Natsu and Natsu adds "So what luce?" She remembers back to that time.

 **FlashBack**

"NATSU!" Lucy screams as she Flys towards Natsu.

"Um Lucy?!" Natsu Quickly turns to see Lucy's breasts plant in his face as they fall into the bell as Natsu is getting smothered by Lucy's nude body and her scent.

"This is so wrong why does this always happen to me" Lucy sobs as they keep falling in the bell

"Damn it Lucy could your breasts be any bigger" Natsu yelled as the bell had hit the ground.

 **Present**

Lucy had added "It didn't feel wrong?" Natsu looked at her and spoke "What Lucy I Didn't catch that?" Lucy shook her head and looked at Natsu "When We were in that bell I never figured you to be the type to touch me Natsu" Lucy Smirked evilly trying to tease him with her body. Natsu sensed danger from Lucy trying to back away from her "It wasent like that Lucy I swear don't kill me for it" Lucy laughed at Natsu and pushed him back on the bed as she had sat on his lap "Are you sure you don't want to touch me again Natsu? She teased him more as Natsu looked up at Lucy "Lucy quit it" he then looked down "What's Happening?" Natsu being the idiot that he is ended up getting a boner.

Lucy Looked down at Natsu as her naked body was siting on his the only thing blocking the two from touching skin to skin was Natsu's Towel that was wrapped Around his waist. Immeditely Lucy Started to Kiss Natsu's lips, as Natsu Kissed back the door had Swung open, Barging in was Erza behind her was Gray. Erza Yelled "Get Dressed there has been a Dragon spotted up near the mountains near a cave" Erza took a minute and saw Lucy Naked on Natsu and Her face had Turned Blood red As she pointed at them "Y..Yo...You Guys .A...Ar.. are..D...Doin...Doing...It?" Erza was in complete shock. Gray was already out in a pool of nose bleeds. Happy and Wendy had already made their way up to the sighting as Natsu screams "Erza Get out!" Lucy had wrapped a towel around her and pushed the door closed with leaving Erza Dumbfounded in shock out in the hallway.

Natsu had got up and Kissed Lucy on her lips "Make sure to remind me about this later so we can continue where we left off" Lucy blushed at what Natsu had said and Agreed with him "Ok Natsu" they both then got dressed as Natsu,Lucy,Erza,And Gray had all followed up the mountain behind happy and Wendy. It didn't take long to catch up to Wendy and Happy however by the time they got there, there it was a Giant Red Fire Breathing Dragon As big as an entire island as it look down upon them it spoke" Natsu" Natsu looked up at him "Igneel is that you?" I am Not Im more Like Your Uncle in a Sense of meaning I am a good friend of Igneel a Messenger of what he wanted to say to you back in Fiore. Natsu yelled at him "Please Tell me what my father wanted me to do?" The Dragon kneeled to calmly spoke.

"YOUR FATHER WANTED ME TO TELL YOU..."

Thank you All for this First Chapter it's going to probably be a 2 part Fiction.


	2. Force Effort

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Enjoy!**

 **General Perspective**

 **(Previously)**

Natsu yelled at him "Please Tell me what my father wanted me to do?" The Dragon kneeled to him and calmly spoke.

"YOUR FATHER WANTED ME TO TELL YOU..."

 **(Present)**

Natsu looked up at the Unknown Dragon "Tell me what my father wanted me to do?" Erza and Gray had been standing behind Natsu as Lucy was next to Wendy and Happy waiting to hear what Natsu was suppose to hear

The Dragon Spoke again "YOUR FATHER WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE IS IN DANGER AND IS IMPRISONED AND NEEDS YOUR HELP TO GET HIM OUT" the Dragon had looked Natsu in his eye when he said this sending chills down Natsu's Spine making Natsu was the to know more.

"Why me why can't someone else do it" Natsu curiously asked the Big Dragon but the Dragon in mystery "BECAUSE IT'S WHERE YOUR FATHER IS IMPRISONED THE LOCATION OF THE PRISON IS UNPENATRABLE TO ANY OTHER DRAGON ONLY A DRAGON OF EQUAL POWER AND WILL CAN BREAK IT".

Natsu looked at his friends and back at the Dragon and spoke "I'm Not a Dragon Nor someone any wear close to my Father's Strength how am I to help?" The Dragon Chuckled at his words and spoke again "YOUR THE CHILD OF IGNEEL, THE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER, YOU HARNESS NOT ONLY THE POWER BUT THE ATTRIBUTES OF A DRAGON. YOU MUST LOOK DEEP WITHIN YOURSELF TO HARNESS YOUR INHUMAN POWER YOU HAVE THE POWER TO TURN YOUR BODY INTO A DRAGON YOU WILL SPROUT WINGS GROW FANGS AND CLAWS AND YOUR BODY WILL BE COVERED IN SCALES THIS LEVEL OF DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC WILL MAKE YOU A VERY POWERFUL MAGE. YOU WILL NOT ONLY BE ABLE TO FLY BUT GROW 100X MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU ARE NOW IT'S THE ULTIMATE FORM OF WHAT YOU CALL DRAGON FORCE. YOU MUSY KNOW HOW TO HARNESS THE POWER AND BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT IF YOU WISH TO FREE YOUR FATHER" and at that The Dragon Flapped his Wings destroying the entire forest around him an flew off.

Natsu tried running towards the Dragon "Wait where is the prison?" Natsu did not get his ansewer to that question but immeditely looked at his team mates and spoke almost with Too much excitement "Alright guy we got work to Do I want everyone to come at me with everything they got". Lucy shook her head and spoke poorly to Natsu " You're Insane We are not going to attack you" Gray then Added "I don't care what you guys think but If he asked I'm more than willing to give that dumb idiot a beat down" Gray smiled at Natsu ripping off his shirt and softly Spoke "Ice Make:Lance" Gray attack Natsu With His Ice magic Natsu Smiled and easily evaded the attack however Natsu had different plans and he quickly punched his fists indulging them on fire as he screamed "Fire Dragon:Roar" Natsu immeditely Attack Erza, Gray and Wendy knowing Wendy would be able to defend herself as a fellow Dragon slayer.

After a few hours The Battle still was going on but by this time everyone was attacking Natsu with everything they had and Happy was helping Wendy fly. Natsu was trying his best not to be beat by his team mates and desperately trying to awaken his Dragon power as Natsu evaded the attacks barely he yelled "This isint working we need more mages to help attack me Erza call Master and see if he can't get members from Saber tooth tooth to come down here have him grab Sting and Rogue also have him send Gajeel" Erza and the rest of the team stopped attacking Natsu as Erza spoke "Are you sure Natsu this is completely insane you're having us fight you" Natsu laughed despite how beat up he was "I'm sure Erza just do as i say and if you can ask for Laxus if he's there" Erza then added "Fine Natsu we will do it your way" Erza then Contacted Master Makarov telling Him what Natsu had planned The master agreed and By the Time they had hung up Natsu was thinking to himself.

"Why must it be so difficult to awaken" Natsu was thinking out loud and Erza came up to him and asked "How did you awaken it when you fought jellal at the heavens tower? Erza looked at him trying to get him to remember but Natsu couldent remember how he had done it and tried to reach out to igneel.

After 30 minutes of quiet from his friends he heard a faint Voice. "Natsu..." Natsu kept meditating until the voice could clearly be identified as Igneel. "Natsu Brute Force won't awake the Power within you only the power of your mind and your need to protect your friends and family will awaken it. However you can awaken it at anytime if you know how". Natsu spoke quietly "How father? How do I Save you?" This confused his friends that were sitting next to him. Natsu again spoke again "If I'm to save you with THE Dragon force I need to know how to control it". His friends just listened and Natsu was deep inside his own mind talking to Igneel.

"Natsu you have to believe your own power only when you harness your true power and control that will you be able to awaken the Dragon Force at will" Natsu listened carefully to his Father and spoke "How can I Harness my true power?" Igneel replied with "I'm sorry my son but Only you yourself knows the ansewer to that but once the Dragon Force is Awakened you must quickly learn to control it or it will feed off of your Human Side and Your Body will be slowly consumed and slowly turned into One of like Acknologia.

Natsu then spoke "How will I control the Dragon Force then?" His friends wanted to hear that ansewer but only Saw his eyes open and look at Erza "Call Master tell him to only send Gajeel" Erza Nodded and did as he said.

They headed back to the Hotel but at this time it had been 12pm at night and they had all been restless so everyone had just went straight to bed happy slept next to Wendy Erza slept in bed Gray couldent sleep but tried to think what Igneel told Natsu and Lucy slept in Natsu's Arms trying to get her mind off of what Natsu was talking to Igneel about.

 **The Next Mourning**

Lucy Had Woke up being cuddled by Natsu she got out of bed and went down to the lobby of the hotel where she was met by Erza And Wendy. Lucy was surprised since it was 8 am then asked Erza "where's Gray and happy?" Erza and Wendy both replied "They are still sleeping" Lucy laughed and added "So is Natsu" Erza laughed and softly said "Well how about us girls go sightseeing and come back for breakfast when the boys wake up?" Wendy Jumped at the idea but Lucy added "I'd rather us go with the boys after breakfast" Erza softly Spoke to Lucy where Wendy could not hear "Why? do you want to be close with natsu?" Erza started to tease Lucy in the Lobby.

Lucy Shrieked and covered Erza's Mouth and whispered softly "If you tell anyone You will not like what I have to say about you and jellal miss scarlet" Erza laughed and spoke "Don't worry you guys are secret safe with me but you better tell me how it happened".

Lucy Looked at her and said "It just happened" Erza didn't believe Lucy and said "I think it has to do with that time you were naked in the bell with Natsu the whole guild knows about the bell incident it won't take long for them to bring it together." Lucy stopped talking at that point and right then and there Natsu And Gray walked in the lobby happy was on Natsu's Shoulder still asleep.

Then when the boys where going to approach the girls They all had heard a Ding at the door so they all turned to Look. Who they saw Wasent Gajeel but unexpectedly Panther lily, Levy,And Carla had appeared behind him. LUCY Shrieked and ran to Levy and spoke "What are you guys doing here?" Gajeel looked at Lucy and spoke "Oi Bunny Girl This happened when I was heading out the guild Panther lily was supposed to be the only traveler but Shrimp wanted to come along and the cat was worried about wendy" Wendy Shrieked and hugged Carla tightly "Did you really worry about me Carla?" Carla Struggled and spoke "I did Child but please let go of me". Levy immeditely started chatting with Lucy and Happy woke from all the commotion.

"SALAMANDER?!" Gajeel Yelled at Natsu then added "Why did you summon me to this Craphole?"

Natsu looked at Gajeel and spoke "Because we had face to face contact with a Dragon yesterday and I spoke to Igneel who said only a Dragon slayer can Train another Dragon slayer to awaken the Dragon Force I called you here because your the only one who can push me passed my limits and drag me to my feet and another Dragon slayer. Wendy is to small and fragile for the task at hand what do you **say** Gajeel you up for it?"

Gajeel laughed hysterically and spoke "I thought you would never ask for a beat down from me again hell yeah I'm up for It"

Natsu looked at Gajeel and spoke "Good we start at Noon in the forest near the cave you'll know where it's at, when you are in a area with destroyed trees"

Lucy Looked at Natsu and then at Gray before wondering what Gray had saw when they where barged in on. Lucy spoke "Gray can I speak to you privately?" Gray Nodded and followed Lucy into the hallway. Lucy spoke "What did you see when You and Erza barged in on me and natsu?" Gray Blushed and spoke "I saw you naked on top of Natsu while Erza was to busy yelling at you to get dressed than I passed out" Lucy Looked away from Gray and spoke "Will you promaise me that you won't tell anyone about this?" Gray the replied "Sure Lucy I promaise" Lucy said thank you to Gray and they went back to the lobby and Natsu Gajeel and Panther lily were gone. "Where are they erza?" Erza smiled at Lucy and spoke "You just missed them they went to the forest we have the day to ourselves". Lucy ran back to the bedroom to get dressed than ran out the hotel to the forest making sure Natsu didnt get killed by Gajeel.

 **At the Forest Plain**

Natsu punched his fists together igniting them "ARE YOU READY BLACK STEEL?!"

Gajeel Turned his arm into an Iron Saw making his body scales "BRING IT ON SALAMANDER?!"

Gajeel Jumps at Natsu, and Natsu Jumps At Gajeel On Intent to Kill...

 **Thanks Guys I know this chapter was a bit shorter but I'm not going to make it a 2 part or else it will be boring I'm going to try and make it to 5 chapters or 8 I'll make the Battle Intense for you guys and You Nalu Fans will see more of Their personal relationship I might also add Gajeel and Levy as a relationship but not as much as Nalu I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


End file.
